Lidenskaper i musikalsk skala
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Cada um resolve demonstrar o sentimento que começou a se enraizar nos corações de todos quando conheceram Kahoko. Possui alguns spoilers, recomendado ler somente depois de ter visto toda a primeira e a segunda temporada (a terceira, com outros personagens). (História com cada capítulo sendo um personagem masculino com a Kahoko, portanto, não tem um ship pré definido... )
1. Prólogo

Depois da última apresentação do concurso, Kahoko estava falando com Lili, quando ouve uma linda melodia vindo em direção ao palco.

Já era tarde, não deveria ter ninguém ali... Porém, ao ver as luzes se acenderem e seus preciosos amigos tocarem uma música linda, fez seu coração se encher de sentimentos... Eram tantos que pareciam que iria se afundar em suas próprias lágrimas, as quai9s teimosamente lutava para não deixá-las cair.

Fuyumi ficou ao seu lado e, juntamente com a jornalista, ouviram toda a melodia. Aquele tipo de harmonia, o contraponto perfeitamente sublime, eram coisas que nenhuma outra orquestra poderia alcançar... Porque estavam unidos, não somente pela técnica, mas sim pelo coração.


	2. Len x Kahoko

Após escutarem a homenagem à pessoa que fez não só o milagre de juntar um grupo de pessoas que seriam tão incompatíveis entre si, mas que também abriu os corações de todos no grupo; Len olha em volta. Todos sorriem.

— Pessoal, foi maravilhoso...

— Ficamos felizes que gostou, Kaho-chan. – Diz um super animado Hihara.

— A melhor recompensa é ver seu sorriso, afinal de contas. – Declara Ryoutarou.

Len suspira e murmura:

— Espero que a nossa intenção seja alcançada.

Kahoko se vira, encara Len e pergunta "Oi?", mas Yunok simplesmente a distrai e continuam a conversar.

Hihara de repente teve uma brilhante idéia:

— Porque não vamos comemorar esse final de concurso em algum lugar?

— Realmente, seria bom comemorar com todos. – Diz Yunoki, sorrindo com o sorriso típico.

— Eu também quero manter um pouco mais essa nostálgica sensação. – Responde Shizumu, com a voz arrastada, e alegria se refletia em seus olhos.

— Eu quero aproveitar com todos também. – Afirma Fuyumi.

Nessa hora, Len suspira.

— Sinto muito. Meus pais voltarão cedo. Devo ir.

— Ahhh, vamos, Tsumori-kun..? Faz uma forcinha, vai... – Pede Hihara.

— Não o encurrale, Hihara. Pelo jeito, ele queria mesmo ir, mas ele já tem um compromisso. – Defende Ryoutarou.

Kahoko nota que Tsumori aperta os punhos com força e tenta amenizar a situação:

— Na verdade, também não vou poder ir... Tenho que fazer meus deveres e recuperar o estudo da matéria que deixei atrasar por causa do concurso.

— Ahhh, mas sem a Kaho-chan não vai ter graça, só um bando de homens... – Resmunga Hihara.

— Oii, você está sendo rude esquecendo da Fuyumi-san. – Afirma Ryoutarou.

— Verdade. Além do mais, isso é uma celebração, e não um Gokkon.

— Entendo como se sente, Hihara-senpai, mas podemos marcar de ver a Kahoko-senpai no final de semana. – Responde Shizumu.

— Hai! – Responde Hino, com um sorriso.

— Então a acompanho até parte do caminho, Hino-san – Afirma Len.

— Obrigada.

Todos se despedem e o grupo segue em direção contrária ao casal. Yunoki leva o grupo de carro enquanto os dois andam a pé.

— A apresentação de hoje foi maravilhosa. Adorei a surpresa.

— Realmente, única...

— Hum? – Kahoko pergunta.

De repente, começa a chover muito forte.

— Mou, sério? E tão longe de casa... Tcha...

Quando foi se despedir do violinista, sentiu ele pegar a sua mão, sentindo que a mão do outro estava numa temperatura estranhamente normal e a puxar, conduzindo-a para a casa dele.

Chegando lá, Tsumori abre a porta e alcança para Hino uma toalha, enquanto se seca com outra.

— O-obrigada...

— Não é nada. Mas acho que seria melhor você ligar para sua casa.

— Oi? – Kahoko não havia entendido.

— Essa chuva não parece que irá passar tão cedo. Provavelmente você terá que passar a noite aqui.

Kahoko estava em choque. Passar a noite ali? Na casa da pessoa que gostava? Sozinha.

— Mas não precisa, Tsumori-kun.

O outro levanta uma sombrancelha e pergunta:

— Tem alguém que poderia busca-la de carro?

— Não...

— Então você passará a noite aqui. Não temos como ir ao ponto de ônibus e o trânsito fica muito ruim. E duvido que tenha algum ônibus funcionando agora.

— É que... eu não quero... a-atrapalhar...

— Acredite, não atrapalha. Pelo menos com você essa casa não parece tão vazia.

Ao ver a expressão de espanto refletida no rosto da ruiva, Len se levanta e diz que irá pegar uma muda de roupa para a menina trocar a roupa molhada.

Ao fechar a porta do seu quarto, cai em si. "Deus do céu, eu trouxe Kahoko para cá e estamos sozinhos... Péssimo..."

Após algum tempo, Len alcança para ela um moletom seu.

— Acho que você se sentiria mais à vontade se fosse roupas femininas, mas não me sinto à vontade para entrar no quarto dos meus pais e mexer na roupa da minha mãe. – Explica Len.

— Não, já agradeço.

— Vou lhe mostrar meu quarto, o banheiro fica ali. Depois pode me esperar dentro, vou ver se temos algo para jantar.

— O-obrigada... Nem sei como agradecer.

Len solta um meio sorriso.

— Vou tomar banho em outro banheiro. Qualquer coisa, me chame. – Ia se virar quando a garota o chama.

— Len...?

— Sim?

— Qual... Qual era a intenção de vocês com a surpresa?

Len suspira. Parecia que ela queria que confessasse, queria o obrigar a falar. Mas não seria hoje.

— Era mostraros sentimentos que surgiram em cada um de nós depois que a conhecemos e começamos a conviver com sua pessoa. Você mexeu com cada um de nós de forma única. E queríamos mais uma vez ver seu sorriso.

Kahoko cora. Ela nunca pensou que Tsumori-kun pudesse ser tão sincero, tão aberto. Aquela pessoa que era arrogante, fria...

Len aproveita e vai em direção ao banheiro.

Kahoko toma banho e não consegue deixar de sorrir ao pensar que tudo ali era de uso exclusivo do Tsumori. Seu cabelo iria ficar com o mesmo perfume, assim como seu corpo...

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de se tocar, mas conseguiu se conter. Afinal, não queria que Tsumori pensasse que era uma tarada.

Saiu do banho se sentindo aliviada e viu que ele estava sentado com as costas na parede do quarto dele. Pingos de suor brotavam...

"Suor...?!"

Correu e colocou a mão na testa dele. Queimando...

— Eu vou... – Nessa hora, sente a mão dele pegar a sua com menos firmeza do que o de costume, o que somente a deixou mais preocupada.

— Não é grande coisa, você sabe...

— Claro que é! ...

— Você já me viu... Nesse estado deplorável... Já devia... Estar acostumada...

— Não diga besteira...

Com grande esforço, Kahoko o levanta e consegue, de alguma forma, leva-lo até a cama. Ela coloca um pano sobre sua testa e o enche de coberta. Quando percebe que o mesmo dormiu, dorme ajoelhada no chão segurando sua mão.

O relógio cuco anunciou 2h e Kahoko acorda, notando que a chuva não parara e nem diminuíra sua intensidade. Olha para o rosto do menino e repara que o mesmo está franzindo a testa.

"Será algum pesadelo? Ou dor?"

— Não... Não quero ficar sozinho aqui... Muito silêncio... Grande vazio... – Tsumori murmura palavras desconexas.

Kahoko então compreende porquê ele não achava ruim sua companhia.

Tentou tapar ele, mas ele sempre se destapava e nessa guerra acabou caindo por cima dele na cama.

Tsumori acorda e os olhares se encontram.

— Sinto um- muitíssimo... – Porém quando ela tenta se levantar, Tsumori aperta mais contra seu corpo.

Ela não entende. "Ainda está dormindo?"

— Tsumori-kun...?

— Eu não. Eu não sinto muito. – Afirma ele, apertando ainda mais o corpo dela de encontro ao seu enquanto Kahoko ainda tentava se soltar.

— Tsumori-kun, você está delirante...

— Não. – Dessa vez, a voz tinha uma convicção inegável.

— Hmm?

— Não estou. Nunca estive mais são e feliz.

— Eu... Eu não consigo entender... – Kahoko responde, claramente confusa. Estava sonhando?

— Então deixa eu te explicar. Você conquistou os corações de todos e fez surgir em nós qualidades que nem nós mesmos enxergávamos. Você me fez entender que música deve ser, além de técnica, um espelho de sentimentos. E quando eu vi, meu coração estava cheio de sentimentos que não entendia e procurava sem parar pelo seu.

Kahoko o olha surpresa, e ele continua, passando a mão por uma mecha de cabelo dela:

' — Todos estamos enamorados por você. E não sabemos o que fazer. Melhor dizendo, eu não sei o que fazer. Não sou atlético como Tsuchiura para ganhar algo por você, não sou transparente como Hihara, e não consigo ser tão gentil como o seja por isso que eu semprte fui muito rígido com o seu jeito de tocar, porque ele me provocava algo em mim que eu não sabia bem o que era...

Após longa pauisa, ambos somente analisando o rosto do outro buscando respostas, a ruiva pergunta:

— E o que ele te provoca?

Len sorri e puxa o rosto da mesma em sua direção, iniciando um beijo calmo e doce que foi se transformando em um beijo voraz e sedutor gradativamente. De alguma forma, ela foi parar debaixo dele. Seu corpo estava totalmente entregue a ele, e ele sentia cada parte do corpo do outro. Sentia a sua parte íntima molhada sendo pressionada pelo membro rígido dele...

Depois de um tempo, eles voltaram a se olhar ao interromperem o beijo.

"Imbecil... Cadê meu maldito auto controle?" Pensa Tsumori.

— Me desculpe, fui longe demais...

Len começa a se levantar, mas vê que ela agarra a manga do seu pijama com determinação. Len olha para a mão dela e depois a encara.

— Eu... eu t... eu te amo. – Declara a ruiva, a qual a face mostra um rubor febril, não sabia se era por causa da declaração ou pelo efeito do beijo.

Len arregala os olhos surpreso e depois volta a sorrir. Fazendo carinho na face da ruiva, explica:

— Eu quero que você entenda que eu não planejei tudo isso. Ao mesmo tempo, eu quero tanto te fazer minha, mas... Não quero que pense que foi algo premeditado para que... Você sabe.

— Jamais pensaria isso. Você é um cavalheiro em pessoa.

Ele sorri em resposta. Se ela soubesse que tipo de pensamento ele estava tendo agora, ela não afirmaria isso com tanta convicção.

— Kahoko, agora me deixe levantar. Não posso me permitir ficar assim com você ou as coisas poderão se complicar...

Kahoko sorri mas aperta ainda mais o braço dele, passando a mão livre nos cabelos azuis à sua frente.

— Kahoko... – murmura Len. — Seja minha, somente minha.

A ruiva sorri e murmura no mesmo tom seguro e necessitado.

— Sempre fui...

Dessa vez o beijo era selvagem, erótico e cheio de gemidos. Len passava os dedos levemente pelo pescoço dela, e ela foi lhe dando mais passagem. Pegou a mão dela e a guiou ao seu peito. Kahoko estranhou e logo tirou a mão porque estava muito quente.

— Fica tranqüila, vai passar logo... – Afirma distribuindo mais beijos e mordendo com força moderada o ombro da ruiva.

— Mas...

— Eu quero que você me descubra... Preciso que você me toque e me faça seu também, Kahoko...

Cada vez que ela ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado por ele... Com aquele timbre... Dessa vez as mãos voltaram a ser mais seguras, arranhando de leve seu peito e correspondendo ao beijo na mesma medida.

Ele já estava sem a blusa, e agora tirava a parte de cima do seu moletom que estava nela. Os seios caíram com uma graciosidade, sendo apenas mantidos no lugar por um sutiã preto. Ele a deitara novamente, com todo cuidado, e começara a dar atenção a eles, mordendo e beijando por cima do sutiã. Adorava ver a expressão de prazer do rosto dela, seu rosto febril e que tentava a todo momento conter os gemidos.

— Quero ouvir sua voz... Kahoko...

— Mas...

— Só estamos nós em casa... Pode soltar a sua voz..

Quando Len tirou com maestria o sutiã, passou o dedo de leve em toda parte superior do corpo esbelto da sua amada. Ele já estava tão duro que quase não dava para agüentar, mas faria a primeira vez dela ser tão prazerosa quanto possível. Ver ela tremer ao seu toque era melhor que qualquer fantasia.

Ele tirou com delicadeza a parte de baixo, e a tocou novamente por cima da calcinha. Estava tão molhada que agora os gemidos saíam desconexos. E ele adorava que entre os gemidos tímidos, a única coisa que era entendível era o seu nome.

Tirou a calcinha com os dentes, mantendo o contato visual com ela. O cheiro dela o convidava, e ele foi provar do que lhe era desconhecido. Mordiscava-lhe o clitóris, passava a língua por toda a extensão e após isso, a penetrou com a língua e chupu vigorosamente. Segurava as pernas com precisão e a sentiu tremer quando chegou finalmente ao primeiro orgasmo.

Ele levantou e a beijou. Ela estranhou o seu próprio gosto, mas seguiu com o beijo e ele continuou a acariciar com as mãos na sua intimidade, que ainda estava sensível devido ao êxtase. Ele tira a calça e a atira em algum canto.

Ela agora para o beijo e passa a mão devagar em todo o corpo do mesmo. Ao chegar perto da cueca, provoca, passando o indicador por cima e a mão, após adquirir alguma confiança.

Ele geme em resposta, semicerrando os olhos. "Deus... Como é lindo..."

Ela liberta o pênis latejante dele e se assusta com o tamanho. Com curiosidade, faz o movimento de vai e vem e observa que o parceiro fraqueja suas pernas. Sorri. Nessa oportunidade, ela deita ele sob si, e começa a explorar o membro. Lambe com a ponta da língua na cabeça, e isso faz um gemido mais audível sair da boca dele. Ela resolve criar coragem e começa a lamber a base, de baixo para cima e coloca tudo que é possível na boca.

O calor da boca de Kahoko quase o faz gozar na hora. Ela sente o gosto do pré-gozo. Começa bem devagar, aumentando a velocidade e fazendo massagem nos escrotos.

Quando ele percebe que está perto do seu limite, Len a coloca novamente embaixo de si e coloca o membro na entrada da intimidade feminina, já protegido.

— Kahoko... Tem certeza?

Ela simplesmente afirma com a cabeça, e ele a beija. E como já ouvira falar que dói muito nas primeira vez femininas, ele estocou tudo de uma vez.

Ela gritou. Ele parou quando estava todo dentro dela. Sentiu o hímem ser rompido. Sentiu sangue escorrer no lençol. Ficou parado, a beijando e distribuindo carinhos por onde alcançava com a boca.

Quando ele julgou que a face dela estava melhor, começou a se mover devagar... Aos poucos, os gemidos dela se uniam aos dele, enchendo o quarto de sons eroticamente tímidos , os gemidos dela se uniam aos dele, enchendo o quarto de sons prazerosos. Ele sentia cada parte do corpo dela, e ela sentia como se derretesse por dentro a cada estocada.

Sentindo o seu cérebro pulsando em alguma parte, deixou-se ir ao perceber que ela havia alcançado mais uma vez o orgasmo pelo tremor do corpo esguio dela, a intimidade dela apertou a dele e ele se rendeu à doce sensação. Somente sentia o cheiro deles no quarto; a voz dela saindo entrecortada, tentando estabilizar a respiração; e sentiu seu corpo amolecer e cair por cima dela, talvez com um pouco a mais de força do que havia previsto.

Rolou para o lado e a puxou para cima de si. Ela se aninhou corada em seus braços. Ele puxou seu rosto para mais um beijo profundo, desta vez repleto de carinho. Ela fazia carinho em seu peito. Ambos tinham um sorriso travesso e satisfeitos em seus rostos.

— Kahoko….?- Pergunta Len.

— Hmm? - A ruiva o encara, feliz.

— Você… Se arrepende? Doeu muito? - Antes que ele começasse a encher a menina de perguntas, ela tapou os lábios do mesmo com o indicador e o som do riso dela fora seguido de um gesto de não com o indicador.

— Nâo me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu. Foi ótimo. E não doeu tanto. E você..?

— Jamais poderia me arrepender de uma coisa que mais parece um sonho… Foi melhor do que eu sonhava. - Riu, corando ainda mais.

Ele ficou em sua cama, agora quente, puxou a coberta por cima dela e continuou a abraçando, fazendo cafuné naquelas madeixas que tanto o deixavam fascinado. Ela continuou afagando o peitoral dele, e juntos, entraram no mundo dos sonhos pedindo para que o som mágico daquela chuva não parasse tão cedo.

Porque essa chuva, embora inconveniente, era a ampulheta que contava o quão precioso tempo teriam juntos aquele dia, mas que com certeza teriam outros que viriam a se seguir.

Afinal, a música dos dois se completava, e era infidável.


End file.
